Here Come The Autopups Part 2
Episode two of The Autopups: Puppy Heroes. Summary While looking for an intruder, Galvatron gets a peek at the new Autopup leader, and gets ready for his master plan. Plot Amber and the pups were walking outside the base, looking for the intruder. "He ought be around here somewhere", Hound said. The Autopups continued looking for the intruder, not knowing Rumble was watching them. "In just a few minutes, it's time for some action", Rumble said. Rumble went closer to get a better look, but stepped on a branch. "It's Rumble", Skids said, "he's the intruder!" The Autopups activated their weapons, but Rumble turned his pile drivers on. "Get ready to rumble with Rumble", Rumble said. Rumble used his pile drivers to cause a cave in and it knocked all the Autopups out, including Amber. "Now for me to take what I need and get outta here", Rumble said. Rumble picked up Amber and dragged her through a ground bridge. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) Rumble walked into the Deceptidog computer room dragging Amber with him. "Good work Rumble", Galvatron said, "keep this up and there's a promotion in your future." "Yes my liege", Rumble said, "what will we do with her?" "I shall use her as a guinea pig for my experiment", Shockwave said. "Actually, I'm going to blast her to dust", Sunstorm said. "No way, let's burn her like Megatron burned", Blitzwing said. "You are all wrong", Galvatron said, "I'm going to use her as bait for the Autopups." "Why would she be bait", Shockwave asked. "Because she is their leader, and they'll surely come rescue their leader", Galvatron said. "An excellent plan indeed", Sunstorm said. The Deceptidogs walked away to handle Amber. (Logo Change: Deceptidog to Autopup) Back at the base, Prowl and the other Autopups were looking for Amber. "Amber's gone missing", Prowl said, "we must figure out why." "I don't know why but I think I have a clue for who", Ratchet said. Ratchet showed them a spot with pup tracks and straight line tracks. "Those tracks were Rumble's and these tracks are for someone who was dragged off", Ratchet said. "I think that someone was Amber", Prowl said, "we'd better find her." The pups got in their vehicles and followed the tracks. (Logo Change: Autopup to Autopup) The Autopups soon stopped at a certain spot because of the tracks ending. "Seems the one who made these tracks vanished into thin air", Jazz said. "How is it possible", Sludge asked. "They must've had access to a ground bridge", Ratchet said, "I may be able to pick up the spot where it came from." Ratchet then found the spot on his radar. "Here it is", Ratchet said. "Then let's go", Prowl said. Prowl and the rest of the Autopups then went to go after the Deceptidogs. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) In the Deceptidog ship, Amber was tied to a slab and was about to be cut open by Shockwave. "Do your worst", Amber said, "but before you even start doing it, the Autopups will rescue me." "I was just testing you", Shockwave said, "I'll do it for real after Galvatron succeeds on his plan." Then, Prowl and the other Autopups broke in. "We're here for you Amber", Prowl said. "Thanks guys", Amber said. As they tried to untie Amber, Galvatron blasted his canon at them. "Try to escape", Galvatron said, "but it's no use." "Well as team leader, I'll fight you", Amber said. "That's not a good idea", Prowl said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine", Amber said. Amber glared at Galvatron and the two prepared themselves to fight. To Be Concluded Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Parts